


College Confessions

by ShyEEnEAuthor



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: College, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18564109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyEEnEAuthor/pseuds/ShyEEnEAuthor
Summary: At a typical Peach Creek U party, Lee just wanted to drink and forget. But a chance meeting with Eddy brings lots of things up from her past.





	College Confessions

The best parties were always thrown by the frat houses. And this night was no different.

The dark sky was lit up by the ends of cigarettes, the glowsticks some of the party kids had brought, and the few lamps still on inside the fraternity house. College aged kids practically swarmed the place, sitting on the lawn and talking, on the porch steps, and even a couple drunk and laughing on the roof.

The inside was full of people carrying beer bottles, red solo cups, and even full bottles (or not-so-full ones) all for themselves. Lee Kanker was one of the last ones. She had very quickly charmed a full bottle of vodka away from the muscular frat boys, impressing them with her ability to chug a quarter of it without breaking a sweat. Giving them a flirty grin, she had made sure to dart outside before they asked her for any ‘favors’, her face very quickly returning to its normal scowl.

She hadn’t wanted to come to college in the first place, but she found herself enjoying the parties at least. Free booze, cigarettes she could bum off people, and she got to let other people keep tabs on her stupid sisters for once. Last she heard tonight, May was upstairs shacking up with someone, and Marie was defending her arm-wrestling championship belt in the kitchen, a cigarette clamped between her lips. Worth it for spending the rest of their lives in debt? Maybe not. But what the hell.

Throwing herself onto the front steps of the house, Lee tipped the bottle back and chugged a few more gulps, letting out a belch as soon as she finished swallowing. It was funny how all the stupid cul-de-sac kids had their chance to move away from Peach Creek and make their own lives once they graduated, but instead most of them found themselves attending Peach Creek U, home of the white and orange. Lee didn’t go a day without seeing Kevin’s dumb chin plastered on the school newspaper and bulletin boards for some football achievement or another. Nazz was quickly cementing herself as do-gooder on campus and the girl everyone adored, pigtails, cheerleading outfit and all. Ugh, she made Lee sick.

Rubbing her wrist across her nose, Lee leaned back against the banister of the stairs and looked across the lawn at the stoner kids. Johnny had his place there of course, Plank strapped to his back in his little freshman year backpack. She couldn’t help but roll her eyes as she saw Johnny flail his hands. He was talking about some conspiracy theory or another most likely.

She wasn’t nearly buzzed enough for that yet. Taking another few chugs of the vodka, she grinned, feeling her brain get a little fuzzy and the world softening through the veil of her hair. “That’s more like it…” she mumbled to herself, turning her attention to the front door of the house.

She doubted Edd was here, that other goody-two-shoes. He was all about studying and being valedictorian, every year he was here for his doctorate in whatever. She rarely saw him around campus. Apparently he was always holed up in the library, a place she tried to avoid like the plague.

Ed had found himself a spot on the football team, and seemed to be enjoying himself. At least, that’s what she heard from May, who had yet to let go of that crush from childhood. 

And Eddy?

As if on cue, that annoying, raspy voice seemed to appear from out of nowhere, jostling Lee out of her thoughts.

“Yo curly top. You gonna share any of that?”

Curling her lip, Lee turned to look at the bottom of the stairs, where that little twerp stood with his solo cup held out. He wore the same kind of grin he always had worn through their childhoods, and even had on a loud bowling shirt and ripped up jeans. Lee couldn’t help but roll her eyes, thankful for the curls hiding her face. 

“You the one who wants some? I dunno, what’s in it for me?” she asked flirtatiously, leaning forward with her tongue between her teeth.

Eddy laughed and stepped up a few steps to meet her, wiggling his cup in front of her nose. “Aww, c’mon, you know you wanna share with good ol’ Eddy.”

Scoffing, Lee pulled back and gave him a look, but finally lifted the bottle and poured a generous amount into his cup. “Don’t say I never did nothin’ for ya.”

“Yeahyeah, I owe ya one in my darkest hour.” With that, Eddy gave her a wink and sat on the other edge of the top step, grinning at her as he took a big swallow of the drink.

“What you doing out here by your lonesome? Figured you’d be inside where all the action is,” Eddy asked after swallowing, leaning back on one hand and looking at her.

With a shrug of her shoulder, Lee tipped the bottle up and took another couple of swallows. “Eh. Wanted to just people watch without my sisters askin’ me questions.”

“Speaking of sisters, I hear May’s gettin’ some action upstairs.”

Lee snorted. “Yeah, rumor has it with your big lug of a friend.”

Eddy laughed at that, kicking one leg out. “Ed?! Seriously? Ugh, I’ll have to grill him about that later.”

She couldn’t stop a small smile from spreading across her face. He was cute. Always had been. As Eddy tipped his cup back and drank again, Lee found herself remembering what happened the summer after they had all graduated from high school. Kevin’s party, whiskey, and emotions running high. The awkward, drunk apologies to all three of the boys, with snot running down her nose. Not her finest hour. But at least she had said her piece, after wrestling with the ramifications of what she and her family had put the Eds through during their childhoods. 

During her hangover the morning after, she read through the texts from Eddy and Edd over and over, Double-Dee actually commending her for saying she was sorry, and Eddy sending her gross memes and emojis to convey his acceptance of her apology. Ed didn’t text her, but rather left her a box of chicken nuggets on the trailer steps with her name on it in crayon.

She wasn’t sure if her sisters had said anything. Probably not, in Marie’s case. May though, most likely had. She’d have to ask them sometime, when none of them were drunk or hooking up.

Since then, Lee had found herself carefully trying to...redo her friendship with the three boys. Not to the ‘matching friendship bracelets’ point, ew, ugh, gross. But y’know, hanging out at lunch, playing hooky with Eddy and Ed, asking Dee to do her homework and actually paying him. Normal shit.

When experiencing Eddy being so casual with her like this though, she couldn’t help but wonder how much she had actually said that night. How much she had told them. Because in truth, one reason she had wanted to apologize so badly was something she was keeping hidden even from herself. Something that all the ‘messing around’ when they were kids had eventually alerted her to. Something she didn’t ever...ever think she would admit out loud.

She hoped she hadn’t said too much that night, is all.

Eddy arched an eyebrow as he noticed Lee seemingly staring at him, leaning forward a bit. “Yo, earth to Kanker. See something you like?”

Lee shook off her thoughts and smirked, tapping the bottle with her short, red fingernails. “Just an ugly mug. Anyways, how's shit going for ya, twerp?”

She watched him shrug and look into his cup, swirling it around. “Eh. Fine I guess. Classes are boring as shit. Been trying to drag Dee out for some fun like the good old days but he won't even leave his dorm...when he does, it's to go to the library.” He rolled his eyes and made a face. “Stupid smarty-pants. Can't relax.”

Lee wiggled her bottle at him in a half-hearted cheers, nodding. “I hear ya. Maybe after exams are over next month?”

Eddy scoffed. “Pff. Fat chance. You know that guy is considering going to study abroad?!” He growled into his cup, then quickly took the rest of the vodka like a shot, grimacing before holding out his cup toward her for more.

Lee groaned, but leaned forward and gave him more, glancing over as she saw some of the sorority girls approaching the steps in their miniskirts. She gave em a nod and a small smile as they passed, curling her legs up to her chest to give them room. She watched as Eddy chuckled and winked at a few of them, giving them his usual charming grin and following them in with his eyes. Lee couldn't help but glance after them too, noting how good their legs looked in their skirts and heels as they pranced inside to hang all over the frat boys. Damn.

As soon as they were gone, she looked back at Eddy, clearing her throat and pulling her hoodie a bit closer around her. “Study abroad? For real?”

Snapping out of it, Eddy looked back at her with a grimace. “Ugh, yeah. England or some shit. For like...two semesters or more. It’s so stupid. What’s he gonna get there that he ain’t gonna get here?!”

Lee shrugged and stretched out a leg again, tapping her fingers on her bottle. “You think he just wants to get out of Peach Creek?”

“Why would he want to do that?” Eddy growled, looking suddenly defensive. “Me and Ed are HERE!”

Lee blinked. She hadn’t thought of that. She watched as Eddy downed his drink again, then held out his cup. Forcing a small smirk, she wiggled the bottle a little. “Careful short stuff, or I’ll have to cut you off…”

Eddy sighed and rolled his eyes, scooting a little bit closer to her and still holding his cup out. “C’mon, Lee.”

Lee grinned and leaned in, her tongue held teasingly between her teeth. “Make me, Tiny.”

Eddy narrowed his eyes at her, then chuckled and reached out for the bottle. Lee yanked it away and held it above her head, wiggling it so the liquid inside sloshed around. “Ah-ah-ah! You ain’t slick.”

Growling, Eddy set his cup down and eyed her, a devilish grin spreading across his face. “What, you want something for it? Just like a Kanker.”

Lee growled and leaned in almost nose to nose with him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Eddy just wiggled his eyebrows at her, not flinching. “You know very well what it means, curly top.”

Lee curled her lip and opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off instead by a few wolf whistles and hollers of “Get a room!” “Just fuck already!” “Got a condom, you guys?!”

Snarling, Lee sat up and hollered at the doorway, flipping them off forcefully. “Hey hey hey, vultures! Back the fuck off and go watch yer soap operas!”

Eddy, on the other hand, didn’t break, just smirking as he watched her yell at the frat boys and drunk jocks. As soon as she looked back at him, he lowered his voice and leaned close, whispering hoarsely. “Whaddya say we just give em what they want, huh?”

Taken aback, Lee blinked, yet again thankful for her curls hiding her eyes. “...Huhn?”

Eddy chuckled, shrugging a shoulder and nudging her lightly. “Cmon. In the extra bedroom upstairs. Just a quickie. Like the old days?”

Like the old days. Those words seemed to do something to Lee, and it wasn’t even a moment before she pushed Eddy away from her, stood up, and held out her free hand for him. He grinned and grabbed her hand, and with a grunt, Lee yanked him to his feet and pulled him inside the house.

The music was loud, and smoke filled the air. Eddy laughed as the two wove their way through the party to find the stairs. Lee curled her lip as they began to climb, dodging people and their drinks. Halfway up, they had to pause so Lee could shove a particularly oblivious girl out of their way, leaving them open to the view of the people downstairs.

Once people noticed them together, a few whooped and whistled, and Lee groaned as she heard Marie’s distinctive voice over the crowd. “Aw shit, get it Lee!”

Finally the two were able to make it to the upstairs landing, Lee immediately gunning it for the only room with an open door. Throwing it open, she pulled Eddy inside and closed it with a slam behind them, secretly thankful as the noise of the party was muffled.

The two old friends simply stood and stared at each other for a moment, Lee ever so slightly out of breath, and Eddy grinning ear to ear at her.

Finally, Eddy broke the spell, walking up to Lee and taking the vodka bottle from her. She let him, curling her lip a little. He set the bottle aside, then rested his hands on her waist and leaned up to begin to kiss at her neck, closing his eyes.

Lee closed her eyes too, after a moment, grumbling and leaning back against the wall by the door. She bit her lip as Eddy kissed behind her ear, breathing hotly on her neck. Growling in slight frustration, Lee pushed his hands off of her and shrugged off her hoodie, then yanked her shirt off over her head, giving him just a momentary glimpse of her eyes. Dark.

Eddy purred and quickly unbuttoned his own shirt, shrugging it off and grinning at her as he leaned in again. Lee couldn’t help but smirk as she rested her hands on his soft midsection. He was always chunky, and to be quite honest, she dug it. A slight shiver ran up her spine as Eddy grabbed her waist, sliding his hands up and down her bare sides as he pressed warm and wanting kisses to her chest.

Shifting her weight, Lee grumbled under her breath as Eddy leaned against her, his hands wandering around to her back and fiddling with the clasp of her bra. As he worked at it, her eyes opened and she sighed, staring at the ceiling over his shoulder. Finally, she smirked and mumbled low. “Need help with that, slick?”

Eddy growled right back. “I got it I got it. Damn, it’s like Fort Knox.”

Lee laughed and shoved him away, reaching behind her with one hand and flicking the clasp open. Yanking her bra off, she dropped it to the floor and just stared at him, hands on her hips.

Eddy couldn’t help but stare, grinning. “...Shit, Kanker.”

Lee rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.”

Without hesitation Eddy was all over her again, pushing her back against the wall and kneading one of her breasts in a hand. He kissed at her neck and pinched her nipple between two fingers, making her bite her lip and close her eyes.

What am I doing? Why am I here with Eddy, of all people? Damn, he’s so handsy…

Grunting softly to herself, Lee shifted her hips a bit and grabbed onto his belt loops, digging her fingers in as Eddy switched to kneading and fondling her other breast.. 

I just wanted to get drunk and forget shit, I didn’t mean to hook up with this twerp. Why did I do this, anyway? Why couldn’t it have been-

Flinching violently, Lee startled herself out of her thought, growling and pulling at Eddy’s waist. Taking that as a signal, Eddy chuckled and whispered in her ear. “Hang on, we ain’t gotta hurry…”

“No, shut up. Get off me.” Lee snarled, finally untangling her hands and pushing at him. 

Eddy pulled back, looking a little alarmed. “Whoa, what? What’s wrong?”

“I said get OFF.” Lee all but yelled, her voice hoarse and full of emotion. She shoved Eddy again and he released his grip. Lee bent and grabbed her shirt, yanking it over her head as she stumbled over to the bed. Sitting down with a whump on the floor and leaning her back against the bedframe, she. dropped her head into her hands, and tried to control her breathing, her shoulders shaking.

Eddy watched all this with a startled and confused expression, unsure what to do. Once she had settled down, he very slowly stepped over and sat on the bed, looking down at her. “...Yo, Kanker. You okay?”

“Do I look okay?” Lee demanded, not lifting her head.

“Did I do somethin’?” he asked, tilting his head.

There was no response from Lee.

Finally, Eddy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, looking at the floor. “If you didn’t wanna screw you could have just-”

“And what would I have said, huh? Like you said, ‘just like old times’. I’m supposed to screw you, everyone expects it,” Lee all but spit, tangling her fingers in her curls.

Eddy blinked, looking surprised. “Uh...you coulda just said so. I mean...I thought you wanted to.”

“I did! I…I thought I did...I thought if I did maybe I’d…” Lee trailed off, sighing deeply and letting go of her hair. Leaning her head back onto the bed, she looked at Eddy, her curls falling back just enough so he could see her eyes. 

Eddy looked at her for a long moment, then leaned back on one hand and just waited, arching an eyebrow at her. He knew better than to press her, she’d probably rip his arm off if he tried to make a big deal out of this.

After a long moment, Lee finally spoke. “Listen, twerp. It ain’t you. Ok? You didn’t do anything. I fucked up. I’m fucked up.” She heaved a deep sigh, lifting her hands to rub at both eyes. “You remember when I got fuckin’ trashed and apologized to you and the other Eds?”

Eddy blinked, then smirked a little, just watching her. “Uh, yeah. That was cool of ya. We told you we were cool with it, right?”

Lee waved a hand at him. “That ain’t what I’m asking. What...what all did I tell ya?”

He blinked. “Uh. Well. You just said you had done a lot of thinking about shit when we were kids, and you kept feeling like garbage because of what you and your sisters did to all of us, and you really wanted to apologize and make it up to us.”

Lee waited. When he didn’t say more, she cracked an eye and peeked at him through her fingers. “That’s it?”

His brow furrowing, Eddy nodded. “Think so. I mean, you were crying a lot and you said some crap about your mom, but I tried not to listen to that part.”

Lee sighed, covering her eye again. “Thanks. Ugh.” After a small pause, she continued, her voice hoarser than normal. “You gotta promise not to tell anybody about this, ok pipsqueak? I’m serious.”

“Hey, I’m good at that. Nobody would believe me anyway,” Eddy answered, smirking.

It’s now or never. 

Lee took a deep breath.

“Something I didn’t tell ya back then, and...and part of why I thought screwing you tonight would...fix things? Is cause...I’m gay. I dig girls. I wish I was up here with one of those hot as fuck cheerleaders, or one of the buff chicks from Marie’s shop class.”

She couldn’t stop herself, the words just kept pouring out.

“I thought maybe if we fucked I could fix it, but I can’t, Eddy, I just can’t. If my sisters knew, or if Ma ever found out, I’d be totally disowned. Kankers are meant to grab a sugar daddy and pop out kids, what are they gonna do if they find out I want a fuckin’ girlfriend? I can’t deal with that, they’re literally all I’ve got.”

She heaved a shaky sigh, glad she couldn’t see Eddy staring at her with a shocked expression.

“And y’know what the kicker is? All the shit we did when we were kids? That’s what made me realize it after all, I was lookin’ back and we did that shit because we thought we were supposed to. It’s how Ma operated, we’re supposed to do that shit too. But I figured it out, I figured out that none of it was cool, not just cause you guys hated it but cause I hated it too. I just wanna love on a cute girl. I’m not into guys, I just...thought I was supposed to be for so long.”

She took a deep breath, grimacing. “Look, I...I’m sorry I...led you on, I guess. I just...thought it might fix it or whatever.”

The room fell into silence, the sound of the party going on downstairs seeping through the door. Lee didn’t want to move her hands, afraid of what expression she might see on Eddy’s face. Disgust? Anger?

A long moment later, Eddy shifted and stood up, grabbing his shirt and shrugging it on. He sat down next to Lee on the floor, staring down at himself as he worked on buttoning it.

“I’m bi.”

Lee blinked her eyes open, slowly lifting her head and looking at him with one hand still in her bangs. “...No shit?”

Eddy nodded, smirking a little. “Yep. Figured that shit out not too long ago after I kept having wet dreams about Double-Dee.”

Lee couldn’t help but snort, and Eddy rolled his eyes and elbowed her. “Heyheyhey. I’m sharin’.”

Lee smiled crookedly. “Sorry, sorry.”

Shaking his head, Eddy fastened his last button and sighed, pushing his hair back. “It’s shitty, figuring out crap about yourself. Especially if it’s...not what you expected,” he sighed. “I think that’s...kinda why I’m so upset about Dee leaving?”

Nodding, Lee dropped her hair back over her eyes and looked down at the floor. “That shit has to be rough. I’m sorry.”

Shrugging, Eddy tried to wave her off. “Shit happens. Point is...I get it. So you dig girls. Big fuckin’ whoop. If your sisters make a deal out of it, then they don’t deserve to be in your life. Same with your mom.”

Looking at her, Eddy couldn’t help but grin, nudging her with an elbow. “Listen, you point me in the direction of the buff girl in Marie’s shop class and I’ll get her number for ya. Call me your wingman.”

Lee snorted a laugh, pushing him lightly on the shoulder. “Shut up, short stack, she could bench press two of you.”

“You guys will be perfect together!” Eddy laughed, nudging her again before leaning back against the bed and chuckling with her.. 

After a moment, he cleared his throat and looked at her. “...Don’t worry about it, okay? About...telling me, or what happened tonight, or any of it. I won’t tell anybody if you don’t, and we can just...say we had crazy hot sex up here and nobody will know the difference.”

Lee nodded, smiling a bit and speaking in a surprisingly soft tone. “Thanks, short stuff.”

“No problem. Want me to see if they got a deck of cards hidden up here? I’ll play ya in strip poker.”

Lee snorted, pushing herself up and crawling onto the bed. “How about Old Maid?”

Groaning, Eddy got up and began to rummage through the bedside table drawer. “Spoilsport.”

“You already got an eyeful of me tonight, you ain’t getting more than that without payin’ for it,” Lee smirked.

“Ohh, so it’s gonna be like that, huh? Damn, none in here. Hang on.” Eddy quickly moved to the other table, yanking open the drawer.

Lee watched him through her curls, her smirk softening a bit. Someone finally knew, and the world didn’t explode. Maybe shit wasn’t as bad she she made it out to be.

“Ah-hah!” Eddy crowed victoriously, holding up a deck of cards before bouncing onto the bed with her. “Oh, you’re goin’ down, Kanker.”

Lee laughed, curling her legs under her. “We’ll see about that, pipsqueak. Bring it on.”


End file.
